Comme une pétale au vent
by ettoile
Summary: L'équipage de l'Enterprise a mérité un jour de congé. Pour se reposer, le Capitaine James T. Kirk choisit d'aller sur la nouvelle Vulcain,une réplique créée suite à la destruction de l'originale pour permettre aux survivants vulcains de faire revivre leur peuple. Il pense ainsi faire plaisir à Spock. Il ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui aller suivre...(K/S. En cours)
1. Chapitre 1 - La danse de Spock

**Je suis très inspirée là du coup voilà un autre OS avec Jim Kirk, Spock et McCoy !**

**Je l'ai écris en écoutant, là encore, l'OST de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (il faut croire que cette musique m'inspire énormément).**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Comme d'habitude, la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic. En revanche, le texte et l'histoire, ça c'est à moi.**

Il dansait. Et le voir dansait et bien...c'était une chose à ne surtout pas manquer.

Comment un être pouvait être aussi beau, aussi séduisant et hypnotique, rien qu'en dansant ?

Il se mouvait avec une telle souplesse et une telle grâce. Jim Kirk se demanda un instant comment ils en étaient arriver là.

Spock, a dansé.

Lui, a le regardé.

/FLASH BACK DEBUT/

Après la cérémonie de promotion de Kirk en tant que nouveau Capitaine de l'Enterprise, la Fédération les avait envoyé pendant trois mois en mission. Après leur retour triomphal, Jim avait demandé une journée de repos bien méritée. L'équipage avait sauté de joie, sauf Spock, et avait demandé à leur Capitaine où ils allaient passer leur moment de tranquillité. Jim avait hésité quelques minutes et avait ensuite déclaré, d'un ton surexcité :

- Je déclare que nous allons aller sur la nouvelle Vulcain !

- Sur Vulcain Capitaine ?

- Oui Spock. Je sais que ce n'est pas la Vulcain sur laquelle vous êtes née, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même le voyage.

- Je le sais Capitaine. Mon père sera probablement satisfait de nous revoir. C'est en partie grâce à vous si il est encore là aujourd'hui.

- Spock...c'est faux. Vous êtes allés seul les chercher alors que je voulais vous en empêcher. Mais, continua Jim voyant que son premier officier allait répondre, le sujet n'est pas là. C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus.

Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné très vite. La Fédération les avait félicité pour leur travail et ils étaient partit le soir-même pour Vulcain.

/FLASH BACK FIN/

Ils étaient donc sur Vulcain. Plus précisément à une fête étrange dont le sens échappait encore au Capitaine. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose des coutumes vulcaines, il ignorait donc totalement comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Avait-il fait une erreur en suggérant que l'équipage fasse une pause sur Vulcain ?

Non. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé de destination. Tout d'abord parce que l'équipage avait bien besoin d'une pause. Et ensuite, parce qu'il avait pensé que Spock serait heureux – même sans le montrer – de revoir sa planète natale. Et il avait eu raison. Au moment où son premier officier avait posé le pied sur le sol rocheux de Vulcain (ou plutôt de sa réplique créée suite à la destruction de la Vulcain d'origine), son teint était devenu plus clair et Kirk avait pu voir dans ses yeux une lueur de nostalgie (mais c'était positif). Rien que pour cela, Jim savait qu'il avait fait le bon moment.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusque-là. Actuellement, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Spock avait vraiment sa façon à lui de danser. Ou alors tous les vulcains dansaient de cette façon ?

Pour vérifier ses dires, le Capitaine regarda les autres danseurs.

_« Non. Ils n'ont pas sa classe...sa grâce... »_

Oui. Spock était le seul à dégager autant de majestueusité. Parce que c'était Spock. Parce que c'était un homme mi-humain mi-vulcain. Parce que c'était son ami. Parce que c'était _son_ vulcain.

Plus Kirk le regardait, et plus il ressentait des choses étranges. Il observa scrupuleusement chaque parcelle du corps de son premier officier. Il le fit de bas en haut, en commençant par ses pieds qui donner l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Ses jambes, longues et fines, musclés. Ses cuisses avec une stature solide et...à l'air appétissant. Son buste luisant – d'ailleurs Kirk ne savait pas que les vulcains pouvaient suer. Son torse sculpté comme une statue grecque, mais en plus fragile. Ses bras musclés et contenant toute la puissance vulcaine. Ses mains aux doigts si long et fin. Et puis son visage. Ses beaux cheveux noirs flottant au vent. Ses yeux fermés, dont les sourcils légèrement froncés montraient que Spock était concentré. Son nez fin. Ses oreilles pointues typiques d'un vulcain. Son menton et son cou, auxquels on a envie de goûter. Ses lèvres...oui ses lèvres surtout, à l'air si doux et fines, et pourtant si masculines.

Oui. Kirk était complètement hypnotisé par le corps et les mouvements de Spock. Ses yeux ne le quitter pas, de peur de rater quelque chose.

Jim n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle genre de danse se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais à entendre la musique si classique et triste, si solennelle, il penchait pour une sorte de « danse indienne pour un rituel ». Enfin quelque chose dans le genre quoi.

Spock portait comme une tunique avec dessous, rien de plus qu'un caleçon. La tunique était bleu marine et, au niveau des hanches jusqu'en bas, coupé en quatre bandes. Le caleçon était rouge. Les couleurs se mélangeaient vraiment bien. Pendant un instant, Kirk se dit qu'il devrait féliciter le styliste. Lorsque Spock se mouvait, sa tunique enveloppait parfaitement son torse comme si elle était collée directement sur sa peau, ce qui permettait à Jim de bien admirer les muscles de son premier officier. Et lorsqu'il bougeait ou tournait, les pans de sa tunique se soulevaient pour suivre son mouvement – ce qui permettait, à l'occasion, de laisser voir son caleçon (surtout que rouge, ça se voit bien).

Bref. Tout était fait pour que Kirk le regarde. Comment faire autrement ? C'était impossible. Il ne le voulait pas de toute manière. Ce spectacle était si beau...

- Jim, chuchota McCoy a l'oreille de son Capitaine.

- ….

- Jim, répéta McCoy tout en assénant un léger coup de coude à Kirk pour qu'il le remarque.

- Quoi ?

Jim n'avait pas voulu répondre violemment à son médecin en chef, mais la colère était en train de montée malgré lui. McCoy venait de le déranger alors qu'il observait Spock dansait – et aussi, il l'avait fait sursauter, il ne se souvenait plus de sa présence. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, sinon ça allait chauffer !

- Heu...non rien, ça peut attendre, répondit McCoy sur un ton étonné.

Jim reporta toute son attention sur Spock. Son cœur s'accéléra, paniqué. Il avait la sensation, voire même la certitude, que la danse allait bientôt se terminer. Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Jim ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. A l'instant précis, tout ce qui importer était Spock et sa danse.

« _Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais...cette tête de mule sait très bien danser_ »

Par moment, il avait voulu le rejoindre. Mais il aurait sûrement fait tâche dans le paysage. Danser avec grâce et légèreté ? Très peu pour lui. Il était plus du genre rock et heavy métal, à se bagarrer dans les bars et se saouler. Alors c'était impensable. Et puis, les vulcains n'auraient peut-être pas appréciés. Pour une fois que Kirk allait sur Vulcain, il ne devait surtout pas commettre d'impers, ou le Capitaine Pike lui ferait mordre la poussière.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus le Capitaine de l'Enterprise que je n'ai plus aucun droit sur ce vaisseau ou sa flotte. Si tu commet des dégâts, je viendrais personnellement te remettre à l'ordre » lui avait-il le soir de sa promotion. Mais même sans cet avertissement, Jim n'aurait rien fait. Il n'en n'avait pas l'envie. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était de savourer pleinement ce moment magique.

Car il le savait. Une fois la danse finie, tout serait fini. Cet état de plénitude. Son envie de danser avec Spock. Sa façon de le regarder. Tout. Il reprendrait sa place de fonceur et nouveau Capitaine de l'Enterprise. Spock reprendrait celle de premier officier sous ses ordres, avec son masque glacial et impénétrable. Peut-être que Kirk s'amuserait à se battre avec lui pour le faire sortir de ses gongs, bien que ça n'arrive que très très rarement. La Fédération leur assignerait de nouvelles missions et la vie reprendrait son cours normal, là où elle l'avait laissée.

Jim devait donc profiter à fond de ce moment.

Et il y arrivait. McCoy ne l'avait pas interrompu à nouveau – Jim se demanda même un moment si son ami n'était pas parti – et il arrivait à laisser son esprit vide, libre comme l'air, suivant la musique et les pas de Spock.

Le rythme s'intensifia, s'accéléra. On arrivait à la fin. Mais quelle fin... C'était juste époustouflant. Magnifique. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais révéler tout cela à Spock, le cœur de Jim se serra une seconde, mais sa déception fut vite balayer par les mouvements que Spock était en train de faire. Il passait ses mains autour de son visage, frottait son torse, les tendait soudainement en haut et sur les côtés. Il tournait, virevoltait telle une pétale au vent. A la perfection.

Le dernier mouvement fut emplie d'une puissance inconnu et en quelque sorte mystique. Spock se figea d'un seul coup, un bras plié devant son visage et un autre replié dans son dos. Ses magnifiques yeux sombres emplis de mystère s'étaient ouvert et regardaient fixement, intensément le Capitaine Kirk. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte, il haletait. Sa danse l'avait légèrement épuisé. Cette pose était sublime. Jim n'avait à ce jour rien vu d'aussi beau.

A cet instant James T. Kirk sut que Spock allait devenir de plus en plus spécial à ses yeux, de plus en plus précieux. Le vieux Spock du futur le lui avait sous-entendu après tout. Il ne lui avait pas menti, même si Kirk l'avait pensé au début.

**Et vous avez vu ? C'est un minimum long ! -saute de joie-**

**C'est le plus que j'ai écris jusque-là (pour une fanfic je parle) !**

**Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimer. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce one-shot, j'avais tout en tête concernant la danse de Spock et j'espère l'avoir assez décrite pour que vous puissiez tout imaginer. Cela n'a pas été évident.**

**A bientôt j'espère et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 - La danse de Kirk

**Hey ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, notamment sur « Vil espoir », vous avez fait vite xD**

**Je réponds aussi à D_iaboli_ qui a laissé une review sur cet OS et à qui je ne peux répondre que comme ça : ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Ainsi que tes idées, t'en as beaucoup, mon OS t'as un peu beaucoup titillé l'imagination (ça me plaît). Merci encore de l'avoir lu ! Et j'espère que tu passeras par là pour voir ma réponse, sinon...tant pis !**

**Droits : comme d'hab, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent, blabla. En revanche, le texte et l'histoire sont à moi !**

**Enjoy !**

/ FLASH BACK DEBUT /

C'était juste époustouflant. Magnifique. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais révéler tout cela à Spock, le cœur de Jim se serra une seconde.

/ FLASH BACK FIN/

Pourquoi avait-il pensé cela déjà ?

« _Parce que c'est la vérité_ » se répéta Jim Kirk pour la...100ème fois ? Depuis qu'il s'était couché.

Après avoir assisté à cette drôle de cérémonie – à laquelle la Capitaine n'avait toujours pas trouvé de sens – tout l'équipage était parti dormir. Une journée de repos...voilà tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir. Jusqu'à présent, Jim s'était réjouit. Après tout, une journée ce n'était pas rien, surtout sur la nouvelle Vulcain. Mais maintenant... Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Trop réfléchir, ce n'est jamais bon pour la santé. Sachant que Jim réfléchissait à vive allure et avec une concentration jusque-là insoupçonnée depuis au moins deux heures, son cerveau décida qu'il était temps de faire autre chose. Puisque dormir n'était pas une option, son corps lui réclama du mouvement. Et puis, de toute manière, Kirk n'avait pas sommeil. D'accord, le fait de réfléchir autant y était pour quelque chose, mais c'était surtout la température qui l'en empêchait. Toute cette chaleur...c'en était trop pour lui. Même une douche bien froide n'avait pas apaiser le feu qui l'animer.

« _Hum, ça m'étonnerais que la chaleur soit à 100% la cause de mon état... Foutu vulcain, maudit sois-tu, toi et ton corps !_ »

Oui. Il le savait parfaitement. Si son corps avait aussi chaud, c'était surtout parce qu'il réclamait de toute ses forces et de toute son âme quelque chose que Jim se refusait de lui donner. A quoi bon espérer ? Son cœur aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps que ce ne serait jamais possible. Et pourtant, rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait beau se répéter sans cesse qu'il était un homme, qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il aimait les jolies femmes – il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé plus d'une fois, que Spock était son second, que Spock était scientifique et terre à terre, que Spock était surtout vulcain... Non. Vraiment rien à faire.

Kirk se retourna sur le dos. Encore. Il avait tout essayé pour dormir, faire taire ses réflexions, en vain. A croire que compter les moutons n'étaient pas si efficaces que ça. Il avait même essayé une technique McCoy lui avait conseillé, quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'il était sujet à des cauchemars sur son père, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Ouais non parce que quand on vous dit de penser à un lieu qui vous plaît, qui vous détende, et que là vous pensez à un séduisant vulcain en train de danser, ça n'aide pas vraiment !

Non mais sérieusement : quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il soit soudainement aussi fortement attiré par son second ?

« _Sûrement une mouche vulcaine...Haha, très drôle Kirk, vraiment hilarant..._ » s'asaina-t-il mentalement.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs glissèrent de son front pour tomber sur ses yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de les fermer pour ne pas avoir mal. Il bougea encore. Sur le côté gauche cette fois. Voyant qu'il faisait plus chaud de ce côté – illogique non ? - il se tourna vers le côté droit. Résigné et conscient que la nuit allait être longue, il se mit en position assise au bord du lit. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire exaspéré et fatigué, il soupira. Malgré sa fatigue et sa flagrante envie de dormir, ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur éclat si singulier. C'était Spock, lui semblait-il, qui le complimentait discrètement sur l'éclat rieur présent dans son regard. Il paraitrait même qu'on peut voir l'âme d'une personne dans ses yeux. Donc, si il suivait le bout de sa réflexion, selon Spock il aurait une âme fougueuse et farceuse. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux sois dit en passant. Les yeux de Spock...et bien ils étaient sombre. Triste. Sévère. Mais aussi curieux. Chaleureux. Et il y avait aussi autre chose... Quelque chose d'encore plus fort, quelque chose d'envoûtant. Le Capitaine ne trouvait pas les mots pour définir ce que c'était. Son imagination lui avait peut-être jouer des tours ? Non. Il était sûr d'avoir revu cet éclat mystérieux quelques heures avant, quand Spock avait terminé sa danse et l'avait regardé.

« _Dévorer des yeux me semble être plus exact_ »

Il sourit à cette pensée. C'était faux, son second n'aurait jamais fait ça, ou du moins c'est ce que Jim se bornait à croire. Ils étaient encore jeunes tous les deux. Pleins de fougues et de sauvageries. L'éclat venait probablement de là. Et c'était tout. Rien de plus, pas la peine de chercher plus loin. Il n'y avait que cette explication vide, platonique et simple. Devait-il approfondir cette conclusion peut-être un peu hâtive ? Peut-être, mais certainement pas ce soir, cette nuit plutôt. Là, il avait autre chose à faire. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais son corps lui suppliait de bouger (marcher ou autre). Si son estomac avait grogné, il aurait pu chercher une cuisine et manger. Mais, bien sûr, il n'avait pas faim !

- Aller secoue-toi Kirk ! T'as toujours envie de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'imprévisible. Tu vas bien finir par avoir une idée !

D'un bond, il était debout. Le sol sous ses pieds était légèrement frais. Ses pieds nus le remercièrent silencieusement, même si le sol s'en foutait un peu beaucoup d'être frais et que ça le soulage. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la petite salle de bain présente dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et observa le reflet face à lui. Bon. Il devait se l'avouer, il était beau gosse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et jeune. Sa peau était lisse et douce. Ses lèvres un peu charnues dû à ses activités de casse-cou étant plus jeune, mais étirait en un sourire étincelant et charmeur. Ses sourcils étaient détendus, bien qu'un peu froncés – le manque de sommeil. Son torse était musclé, bien que légèrement moins que Spock, d'après ce qu'il avait vu à travers sa tunique d'aujourd'hui. Bref, pas la peine de faire toute l'anatomie, la conclusion était claire. Ajouter à cela une voix grave et suave – là encore, moins que celle de son second – , un rire séducteur et des mauvaises blagues ; et vous comprenez pourquoi la majorité des femmes sont séduites par lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Jim en avait pris conscience aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait battre une statue grecque, il n'était qu'un simple mortel. Alors, un mortel avait-il le droit de défier une statue grecque ? De le séduire ? Ou tout simplement, d'être à ses côtés ?

« _Arrête de réfléchir bordel ! ….Je sais. Je vais aller me balader dans l'immeuble. Je trouverais __bien quelque chose à faire_ »

Il aurait pu se promener dehors, sous la lune ronde et claire, mais il faisait plus chaud à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Sur Vulcain d'origine, à la chaleur et les gravas se rajoutait le vent, insupportable. Ici, c'était une chose qu'il n'y avait pas ou peu. Allez savoir pourquoi, les scientifiques n'avaient pas réussi entièrement à reproduire Vulcain. Cela ne déplaisait pas vraiment aux vulcains venus vivre là, ils avaient juste été surpris au début.

Kirk sortit de sa chambre sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller ou de se recouvrir un peu. Déjà, sous cette température, c'était idiot de le faire. Ensuite, se promener en pantalon de pyjama avec rien d'autre sur le dos n'était pas interdit jusqu'à preuve du contraire. C'est donc ainsi qu'il arpentait les couloirs sombres et déserts de l'immeuble dans lequel son équipage logeait. Pendant un instant, il se demanda où pouvait être Spock, ce qu'il était en train de faire au même instant, avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à lui. Après tout, si il était en train de se balader pour s'occuper parce que son corps refusait de se reposer, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Involontairement peut-être, mais de sa faute quand même !

- C'est vraiment beau ici. Je me demande si il y a un salon, ou quelque chose du genre.

Jim sortit de l'immeuble, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait que des chambres, et se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment servant de...bibliothèque ? De « coin pour s'occuper » ? Il n'en savait trop rien à vrai dire tant l'endroit lui paraissait étrange. A croire que les vulcains faisaient tout d'une manière différente de celles des humains. Les murs étaient en bois et le sol en carrelage noir. Une pensée comme quoi cet endroit faisait ressortir sa peau lui traversa l'esprit et il étouffa d'une main un rire. Il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit, la majorité des gens dormaient, un peu de respect !

Il devait y avoir au moins 1 000 livres vu le nombre de bibliothèques ! Il y avait aussi des tables et des fauteuils, pour lire certainement, le tout entourer par-ci par-là de plantes vertes. Comment des plantes pouvaient pousser dans ces conditions, telle était la question ! Observer les lieux et les divers ouvrages présent lui permirent de se vider la tête quelques minutes. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, hélas, mais sa curiosité lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose que Spock et sa danse. En allant plus en profondeur dans les lieux, Jim se rendit compte qu'il y avait une autre pièce. Lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ouvrit la porte et entra. La stupéfaction face à son nouvel environnement lui fit oublier de fermer la porte.

- Wow

Il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et regarda en détail les lieux. Le plafond était entièrement vitrer, ce qui permettait de voir la lune – c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui éclairait la pièce, il n'y avait aucune autre source de lumière. Jim se demanda quel effet cela donner en plein jour, mais il se douta que la nuit, c'était bien mieux. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. La pièce était stupéfiante. Le sol était le même que dans la partie bibliothèque, mais les murs étaient d'un blanc épatant, recouvert par endroit de figures rouge. Il aurait eu dû mal à les distinguer, tant il s'en fichait...hum, plutôt tant il ignorait ce qu'elles représentaient, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose de beau et d'important pour les habitants de cette planète. La pièce devait être importante. Sinon, pourquoi l'avoir presque cacher derrière une autre pièce ? Et pourquoi l'avoir fait aussi belle ?

Le Capitaine marcha un peu pour voir ce que contenait l'endroit, par exemple des meubles ou des tableaux. Il finit par tomber sur une magnifique table en acajou avec dessus une sorte de...magnétophone ?

Surpris, il se saisit de l'objet, l'accrocha à son pantalon, mit les écouteurs et lança le...la...il lança l'écoute, quoi qu'y fut à l'intérieur. Une musique au début étrange commença. Machinalement, Kirk se remit au centre de la place, là où la lune éclairait le plus. L'air qu'il écoutait lui donnait une drôle de sensation. De plaisir, de frustration, de tristesse... Tant de sentiments d'un coup, c'en était limite trop dur à supporter. Curieux de savoir qui avait joué cet air, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au magnétophone. A l'intérieur se trouvait une cassette noire avec une étiquette. Dessus, un drôle de nom était écrit, mais ça ressemblait à « Feu, mon âme ». Un titre des plus intriguant, en effet ! Il chercha le nom du compositeur mais ne trouva rien de plus qu'un « S ». Au vue de l'écriture, son cerveau se remit à réfléchir, oubliant un instant la mélodie dans ses oreilles. Il était persuadé de connaître cette manière de faire les lettres. Et puis ce S...était-ce Spock ?

Jim se souvenait vaguement d'une fois où son second lui avait dit avoir un don pour la musique, mais la discussion n'était pas allée plus loin et il ne l'avait jamais vu joué d'un instrument, aussi les choses étaient-elles restées ainsi. Alors Spock, faire une musique aussi saisissante et mystique, ce n'était pas une chose improbable. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa son esprit se noyer dans l'air qui était joué. Si il se concentrait, il avait l'impression que Spock était là, avec lui. Cette sensation était tout bonnement grisante. Hypnotisante. Étrangement bonne. Petit à petit, il laissa son corps faire ce qu'il voulait. Les pas furent d'abord hésitant, maladroit, ne sachant pas exactement que faire, où aller. Mais très vite, la cadence s'accéléra. Il faisait des mouvements grands, saccadés, vifs et violents. Ses pieds allaient à droite, à gauche. Son corps tournait sur lui-même avant de s'élancer d'un côté puis de l'autre, et de recommencer un cycle. De temps en temps, ses mains touchaient ses cheveux et son visage. Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux, de peur de briser cet instant, pourtant il s'y risqua quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes. Mais cela suffit à tout chambouler.

- S-Spock...murmura Kirk, à la fois gêné et étonné

- Jim.

Un mot. Juste un mot. Et son cœur avait raté un bond. Pourquoi ? Parce que Spock avait prononcé son nom, avec sa voix grave et envoûtante, tout en le regardant fixement de ses yeux profond comme l'océan. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, il le savait. Sa température corporelle avait aussi grimpé de façon exponentielle. Le regard de son second suffisait à aggraver son état. C'était très étonnant, surtout que Spock ne bougeait pas. Il était juste...là, à le regarder. Cet instant paraissait tellement irréel que Jim se mit à rire. Étant donner qu'il ferma les yeux les quelques secondes où il ria, il ne vit pas Spock hausser un sourcil sous la surprise. Du coup, il ne comprit pas que tout était bien réel. Pour lui, c'était un rêve. Et il était content ! Il avait enfin réussi à dormir ! L'exploit du siècle. Et tout ça grâce à une musique étrange. Tiens, en parlant de musique, il l'entendait toujours. Il toucha du bout des doigts son oreille gauche et toucha quelque chose de petit et de dur. Un écouteur. Il aimait à ce point cette mélodie, qu'il l'avait intégré à son rêve !

« _Je suis vraiment étrange ! Mais, je dois l'avouer, cette musique est sublime_ »

Et, puisque c'était un rêve, il pouvait se permettre tout et n'importe quoi non ? Restait à savoir quoi faire. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Spock, pendant ce temps, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il observait son Capitaine, scrutait son corps et son âme. Kirk sentit qu'il était observé, et il savait par qui. Cette sensation était bizarre. Elle lui procurait à la fois de la gêne, du stress et de l'excitation. Il se demandait pourquoi son second le regardait de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il allait se réveiller assez vite, autant en profiter !

Augmentant le son du magnétophone pour être complètement absorbé par la chanson, Jim se remit doucement en mouvement pour reprendre le rythme qu'il avait eu juste avant. Il était toujours observé, il le savait, et par Spock en plus ! Un sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le remarque. Sa « danse » mélangeait un peu tous les genres. Il faisait à la fois des mouvements classique, rock et de je-ne-sais-quoi. Les pupilles de Spock se firent plus grande et il se rapprocha en silence de l'homme au milieu de la salle. Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il aurait pensé à coup sûr à une réunion nocturne secrète. Bonne chose ou mauvaise chose ? Aucune idée, peu importait. La nuit était calme, mystérieuse et coquine. Spock se doutait que personne ne viendrait ici. Déjà, Kirk avait eu de l'instinct – et un peu de chance ? – pour trouver cet endroit. Seuls les vulcains connaissaient son existence et peu d'entre eux s'y rendaient pour une raison inconnue. Alors ils seraient tranquille, au moins jusqu'au matin.

Jim était concentré. Autant que lorsque, dans sa chambre, il avait réfléchit à Spock, sa danse et ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Il ne vit pas Spock se rapprochait, ni levait une main vers lui sans le toucher, ni même hésitait à parler. Son esprit ne pouvait faire qu'une chose actuellement : danser. La musique était si belle, si... Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour la décrire. Comment une musique pouvait-elle produire autant de sensations ? C'était la question à un million de dollars. Et Jim aurait bien aimé avoir une réponse. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps encore son corps allait supporter ça. Toute cette tristesse, cette souffrance. Tout cet amour, ce désir. Lui qui ne se sentait déjà pas très bien à la base, voilà que dans ses rêves ça empiraient !

Plus il bougeait, plus la fatigue l'assaillait. Plus il respirait, plus ses poumons lui faisait mal. Plus il avalait, plus sa gorge se nouait. Plus il dansait, plus son corps s'embrasait. C'était une réaction dû à la présence de Spock, à la magie du rêve, à la fatigue, à la mélodie et à tout ce qu'il avait ressentit quelques heures plus tôt, en regardant son second dansait. Un mélange explosif, autant le dire. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'il ne tenait plus. Ses jambes furent prises de tremblements. Son poids ne fut plus supporter et il tomba...sur quelque chose de chaud et de dur. Ah, le sol était chaud finalement ?

- Capitaine, vous allez bien ? demanda Spock, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ah, vous êtes repassez au « capitaine », ce n'est plus Jim, répondit Kirk, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Il eut l'impression que son second aller lever les yeux au ciel ou soupirer, mais il ne fit rien. Le masque de vulcain, c'est vrai, il avait oublié ce léger « détail ». Sans bouger des bras de son scientifique, Jim essaya de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Mine de rien, rêve ou pas, ça faisait mal. McCoy lui aurait sûrement diagnostiqué une crise de panique, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas peur du tout. Il était même plutôt...euphorique. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment euphorique ! Genre comme quand on ressent un bonheur extrême et qu'on explose parce qu'on ne peut plus retenir toute cette joie. Il se sentait exactement comme ça à l'instant. Il eut un léger vertige quand Spock lui demanda silencieusement si il pouvait se lever seul, mais la danse seule était en cause. Ou peut-être avait-il un peu de fièvre. A bien y penser, son front était chaud. Il n'avait pas fait attention. La journée s'était très bien déroulée, la cérémonie n'en parlons pas. A aucun moment il n'avait eu l'impression d'être malade. C'était problématique. Ou pas. On était bien dans un rêve non ? Donc, quand il se réveillerai, rien de tout cela ne se sera produit.

Spock ne pouvait empêcher une lueur inquiète d'illuminer dans son regard. Son Capitaine délirait, c'était grave. Mais comment le faire revenir à la réalité ? En utilisant une méthode humaine ancestrale dans ce genre de cas : une gifle ? Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas gifler son supérieur ! Et encore moins son ami. Mais alors que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Il ne le devait pas. C'était mauvais pour son image – dieu soit loué, ils étaient seuls. Le problème était de savoir pour combien de temps. C'est sans doute pour cela, et pour protéger son Capitaine et ami, que Spock l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Oui, c'était forcément pour ça. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre raison...n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à allonger Jim, ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Le vulcain le regarda un moment dormir. Qu'est-ce que son visage pouvait paraître détendue, calme et serein quand il dormait ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais remarqué ce début de cerne sous ses yeux, ni ses ongles abîmés. Il ne s'agissait que de détails. Mais comme on dit, ce sont les détails les plus important dans une relation.

« _Même dans une relation amicale_ » se rassura Spock

Il commençait à se poser des questions. Sur sa vie, sa relation étrange avec Kirk, sur la race Vulcaine. Beaucoup de réponses n'avaient pas encore été trouvé, mais elles le seraient sûrement un jour ou l'autre. Pour l'heure actuelle, Spock décida d'aller dormir – notamment après avoir bailler à s'en décocher la mâchoire. Bah oui, lui aussi il peut avoir sommeil ! Il se leva doucement du matelas pour ne pas réveiller son invité surprise et prit place par terre. Il se coucha sur une couverture qui lui servait de tapis et mit son bras comme oreiller.

Le lendemain, le réveil ne se ferait sûrement pas en silence...

**Oh purée ! OxO Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas faire autant ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant écrit pour une fic !**

**Bon je sais, d'autres écrivent bien plus, mais hé ! Je suis pas les autres. C'est une premire pour moi !**

**Bref. Je suis en train de me dire que cette fic fera plusieurs chapitres en fait...tout à l'instinct par contre. Mais, ça vous plairez ? 8D (c'est pour ça que j'ai enlevé le statut « terminé »)**

**Oubliez pas : les reviews sont vos amis !**


End file.
